Fire Emblem: Awakening (My Story Version)
by Mockingjay 3.75
Summary: The story follows Prince Chrom of the Halidom of Ylisse and his companions as they struggle during a turbulent era.
1. Prologue: Invisible Ties

**Yay finally I've decided to write a Fire Emblem story (warning...will contain massive spoilers as it will follow the plot of the game with my character and a few OC's possibly)**

**Chrom: If you are ready...shall we begin**

***blush* anything for you...my love...I mean Chrom..anyway, Lissa Disclaimer!**

**Lissa: Mockingjay 3.75 does not own Fire Emblem Awakening, she only owns her OC's.**

_"In a vision that feels neither real nor dreamed, Asuna and Chrom defeat the mage Validar. But in the vision's last moments, events take an unexpected turn. And an unknown past is shown from the depths of despair."_

**Prologue: Invisible Ties**

**(Asuna P.O.V)**

_**Unknown Location**_

The image of Chrom attacking Validar constantly in order for us to try and get the upper hand was inspiring, he was determined to save us all...even if it cost him his own life…was he that willing to protect everything. I felt my heart flutter as he attacked again and again, but it didn't seem to be effective at all so when Validar was distracted, I took a shot at him with my magic, while it was a direct hit he simply waved it off and attacked Chrom once again, throwing him into a nearby wall.

I take a look at our surroundings, still noticing our separation from our comrades who were fighting side-by-side against our enemy. But whilst I was distracted, Validar took a shot at me and I manage to narrowly side-step out of the way but still getting the aftershock effect that makes me fall to the hard ground with a thud.

"Damn you" I mutter before I feel Chrom helping me up from my position on the ground, he seems hurt as I felt him flinch when he pulled me up. I place a hand on his cheek and he nods to symbol he's ok before he pushes me out of the way from an incoming attack but has trouble removing his sword that is stuck in the crack from my landing.

Validar laughs at this and briefly charges an attack before firing it directly at Chrom, It doesn't even take a second for me to realize if the attack hits Chrom is finished so I use my magic to conjure up another spell and hits the other attack. Both attacks collide causing a brief explosion before disappearing, I breathe a sigh of relief when I see that Chrom is alright and help remove his sword before noticing Validar glaring at me from his position, slightly scuffled from the explosion.

I feel Chrom grab my hand and hold it tightly, I take a look at his face and think back to everything we have been through…I don't want to lose him…I feel tears fall from my face but then I feel Chrom squeeze my hand harder and I smile at him, I feel hope swell inside me and I know that I am ready.

"This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, Asuna, and no "destiny" can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!" Chrom tells me with his normal determined voice and I begin to smile wider and nod in agreement, we turn to Validar and brace ourselves for his onslaught of fierce attacks.

_**Battle: Asuna (100/100) & Chrom (100/100) vs. Validar (100/100)**_

**Phase 1:**

Chrom attacks Validar and deals him 45 damage but Validar manages to also attack Chrom and deal him 33 damage. Chrom tries to attack again but gets knocked on his feet instead.

_**End Phase**_

_**Asuna (100/100) & Chrom (67/100) vs. Validar (55/100)**_

**Phase 2:**

Validar attacks Chrom, but Asuna manages to stop the attack.

_**End Phase**_

_**Asuna (100/100) & Chrom (67/100) vs. Validar (55/100)**_

**Phase 3:**

Asuna attacks Validar and manages to deal him 40 damage, Validar tries to attack Asuna but he misses.

_**Asuna (100/100) & Chrom (67/100) vs. Validar (15/100)**_

_**End Phase**_

**Phase 4:**

Validar moves forward to attack Asuna and manages to deal her 80 damage, which forces Asuna to her knees.

_**Asuna (20/100) & Chrom (67/100) vs. Validar (15/100)**_

_**End Phase**_

**Phase 5:**

Asuna supports Chrom and he manages to deal the final blow to Validar

Validar: This…cannot…be!

_**Asuna (20/100) & Chrom (67/100) vs. Validar (0/100)**_

_**End Battle**_

**(Asuna P.O.V)**

_**Unknown Location**_

As we both relaxed slightly after seeing Validar fall the ground, I didn't notice to the dark aura of energy that was surrounding Validar.

"This isn't over…Damn you BOTH!" Validar scream out his final words as he shot a ball of black magic at Chrom. I wanted to cry out to Chrom to move but all I could do was push him out of the way and take the shot for him instead.

As the blast hit me I felt the wind knock out of me and some of my bones crack, but I am grabbed by Chrom and he holds me in his arms. Chrom looks at me "Are you all right?" he asks me as I slip in and out of consciousness but I didn't feel any pain…and I fell completely unconscious.

**(Chrom P.O.V)**

I smiled at Asuna with a loving smile "thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now" I say without noticing the red hue that begins to surround her normally chocolate brown eyes. I then turn to face her again "at long last" I breathe, but I feel Asuna begin to move in my arms and she seems injured.

"What's wrong?" I ask again with worried eyes but then I see the magic that she was conjuring in her hand, what was Asuna doing!

I begin to slightly move away, "hey, hang on –" I was cut off by the magic thunderbolt that strikes my chest with such force I could feel my life draining away, I noticed her eyes changed from a blank-red to confused brown as she gasped at the sight before her.

**(Asuna P.O.V)**

I woke up only to see Chrom pierced with a magic thunderbolt and I noticed that my hand was pulsing with magic…I was…the one that hurt Chrom…I was the one that killed him...and it began to hurt more as he looked up at me and smile.

"Asuna…" Chrom started before he began to kneel over and I was about to rush over to him but he raised his hand to stop me and looked up at me with sad eyes "This is not your—your fault... Promise me you'll escape from this place... PLEASE , go..." he then completely collapsed on the ground, dead…Chrom was dead!

The tears began to fall down my face as I crouched down to try and feel a pulse on Chrom's body, but theres nothing and I crandle his dead body in my arms as I feel an evil laugh ring through the halls as I scream in agony.

* * *

><p><strong>(No one's P.O.V)<strong>

_**Unknown Village, 10km from Ylisse**_

_**Several Years Earlier**_

A young woman was reading by the fireplace, when she noticed the door open wide as her daughter ran inside the house covered in bruises. The young girl briefly looked at her mother before she ran to her bedroom and slammed the door.

The mother then looked out the window, where she saw some children running away from the house with stones in their hands as her neighbor chased them away. The mother then ran towards her daughter's bedroom and opened the door only to see her daughter crying with her older brother holding her.

"Mother, she's injured" the young boy said to his mother as he cradled his sister more, who was still crying and crying as her brother pressed a warm piece of cloth on her small, but noticeable wounds. He handed his sister to their mother who took the crying child to the kitchen.

The young boy didn't know what had happened to his sister, but he could guess she had been bullied again…it was uncommon for their family since they only had their mother, their father was never talked about so their father was considered dead or a 'one-night-stand' which made people think that their mother was whore.

The mother than turned to her son as she washed his sister in the bath, "Shin…could you please go to the kitchen and get dinner ready...your sister and I are going to be a while" she asked her son. Shin nodded as he ran to the kitchen and quickly prepared three small dishes for his sister, his mother and himself.

Shin then proceeded to get the cutlery ready when he suddenly realized he couldn't hear anymore crying or sobbing from the bathroom, so at least his sister had stopped crying finally. That's when he saw the door of the bathroom open and out came his sister, smiling again, and his mother, who looked like she was ok as well and he breathed a sigh of relief.

After some lighted hearted chatter and hugging (mostly from his sister) they decided to eat dinner and finally Shin decided to ask his mother an important question "…mother, whatever really happened to our father…and who was he anyway?"

His mother dropped her fork on the floor and his sister looked at him with a worried look and whispered to Shin "you know that mother never enjoys talking about our father and besides Shin…do you really care since he's never really been a part of our lives, mother said she was left with us a long time ago. I gave up on our father ever since we found out that from mother, I thought you felt the same way Shin?"

Shin looked at his sister with a serious look and responded "well now I want to know the truth about our father so I can settle things with those bullies that keep hurting you!"

"Fine…I'll tell you what really happened with you father" their mother spoke before her children could get into an argument that would ruin the dinner that they were having (despite how she felt that the question about their father that Shin had asked had ruined the dinner already).

The children turned to their mother with curious eyes (especially Shin) and she took a deep breath before she started the story of their father. She then put on a serious face and began "a long time ago, I was involved in some sort of cult and I did things that shouldn't be considered ethical at all, the cult was based around some religious figure called Grima…a despicable and evil creature that was the polar opposite of Naga…your father was the head of the cult and he craved a child that could carry the spirit of Grima and thus Grima would be able to purge all those who were against him…so basically most of humanity. Shin when you were born, your father wanted to use your spirit but a seer saw light in your future and told me that you would be one of many that would help defeat Grima, however when your sister was born she had two different paths in front of her: one of light and one of dark. Your father wanted to make you fight each other to see who would inherit Grima's soul. I didn't stand for that and abandoned the cult and took you to with me, and we had been on the run for six years before I finally settled down here with the two of you and finally your father gave up searching for the two of you and me."

Shin was shocked at this revelation and he could tell that his sister was as well, but he could also tell that his mother was holding back tears that would cause her children to start crying. "I am so sorry for never telling either of you for all this time…I felt you would never understand as you were so young" the mother said before she began crying and she was then hugged by both her children who squeezed her tight under their embrace and both the children began crying as the weight of this revelation hit them like an arrow being speared through their body.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile<strong>_

A soldier was outside the village with an army behind him, the soldier proceeded to run towards one of the three generals that were waiting for his signal. The soldier gave his signal and the generals raised their swords and the one in the middle yelled out "men! Attack everyone and everything! If it is not our masters children purge them and when you find the children and if they are accompanied by their mother we have our orders to kill her!" the generals then ran towards the village, swords drawn and torches alight as they prepared to destroy the village.

* * *

><p><em>This premonition of the future and the past will help enter the story that is to be told by generations and generations of people…for ages and ages…but be warned the story could take morbid and hopeless turns before being brought back into the light and when in that light, hope will never be extinguished.<em>

_We will now begin our true story,…_

* * *

><p><strong>Jesus…that was interesting beginning…<strong>

**Shin: I quite liked it, I found it enjoyable…**

**Yeah sure…well I hope you all enjoy this story and yeah it is basically the game of Fire Emblem: Awakening but it will have slight differences, so this is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off.**

**Also just getting this out of the way now, here are the couples:**

**Asuna (OC) x Chrom**

**Lissa x Gajeel (OC - be based of the Fairy Tail Character)**

**Sully x Stahl**

**Miriel x Vaike **

**Panne x Lon'qu**

**Sumia x Fredrick**

**Maribelle x Ricken**

**Emmeryn x Shin**

**Cordelia x Siegrain (OC - be based of the Fairy Tail Character)**

**Nowi x Gregor**

**Tharja x Libra**

**Anna x Gaius**

**Oliva x Henry**

**Cherche x Virion**

**Say'ri x Krisoff**

**Tiki x Shay**

**Flavia x Basilio**

**Lucina x Gerome**

**Cynthia x Morgan (M)**

**Severa x Owain**

**Noire x Inigo**

**Kjelle x Laurent**

**Nah x Yarne**


	2. Ch1:The Verge of History

**First chapter ready to go! And I hope you enjoy!**

**Fredrick: I see you are quite excited…**

**Well I really enjoyed the game and I actually quite like the story that I am writing.**

**Fredrick: I see…well then continue on.**

**Well could you do the disclaimer please Fredrick?**

**Fredrick: of course, Mockingjay 3.75 doesn't own Fire Emblem: Awakening, she only owns the her OC's.**

"_Asuna is found lying in a field with no memory. After she helps Chrom fend off a band of brigands, she is welcomed into the Shepherds as a tactician."_

**Chapter 1: The Verge of History**

_**(Asuna P.O.V)**_

_**Small Field, 2km from Southtown**_

"Chrom, we have to do something…" a feminine voice said that stirred me from my sleep and I could just make out two shadows: one apparently male and the other female.

"What do you propose we do?" the male (apparently) asked the female who responded confusingly "I…I dunno…"

I open my eyes completely, and the two shadowed figures come fully into focus, the girl voice comes from a young teenager (probably aged 13-15) wearing a yellow dress, has blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair tied into pigtail and the male is a tall, young adult with blue-black hair and smoky grey eyes that seem to enchant me and draw me to him, he wears some form of armor…he is definitely handsome. And that's when they notice that I am awake.

The young man smiles at me "I see you're awake now" and the girls nods her head in agreement and she also smiles at me and waves slightly "hey there!"

The young man then shakes his head and almost laughs "there's better places to take a nap than on the ground you know" he then holds his out to me "hey, give me your hand", I oblige to his request and grasp his hand. He then pulls me up from the ground and I notice a strange mark on the back of my hand but I ignore it.

I take a look around at my surroundings and see that I am in the middle of a field and notice another man with brown hair and stern green eyes wearing armor as the young man holding hand finishes pulling me to my feet.

He then looks me in the eyes and opens his mouth but it doesn't come through because I'm staring into his eyes and simply respond with a "huh?"

The man laughs again "I said are you all right?"

I blink for a few seconds before a brief memory flashes in my mind "Y-Yes…Thank you, Chrom."

The man looks shocked and confused for a few moments "Ah, then you know who I am?" I then look at him for a few moments before answering "No, actually. I…its strange…your name, it just…came to me Chrom."

Chrom looks at me even more confused and slight curious but shrugs his shoulders and asks me another few questions "…Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

I look at him with slight confusion "my name is…it's….umm? I can't remember exactly…"

Chrom appears shocked and asks me "you don't remember your own name?"

I answer him with a worried tone "I'm not sure if... I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?" The girl with blonde hair answers me with slight worry and excitement "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

The man with brown hair scoffs in disgust "It's called a load of Pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" I look at him scared and answer him stammering "B-But it's the truth! I swear I don't even know anything about myself! Please believe me good sir!"

Chrom stands in front of me in the way of the older man "...What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?

Frederick appears annoyed slightly but answers quite straightforward "Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

Chrom smiles "right then – we'll take her back to town and sort this out there." I am taken back a minute before answering in a slightly annoyed tone "excuse me…Chrom wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?" Chrom laughs and pats me on the back "Peace, friend – I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

I roll my eyes at his response but follow after him with the young blonde haired girl walking next to me and I can feel Frederick eyes burning into the back of my head as we head to our destination.

_**(Chrom P.O.V)**_

_**Gates of Southtown,**_

I look back at the mysterious female who joined me, Lissa and Frederick on our way to Southtown (Authors Note: Sorry but this is like the most unoriginal name…soz about the the little rant moment!), she was definitely beautiful with her long white hair tied up in a ponytail with a red rose tie, she wore unique clothing that consists of white pants, brown boots, some form of armor covering her from the shoulder down and finally a black cloak with gold lining and she talked in an upbeat and lively tone to Lissa, whom seemed to like her as well. The woman noticed me looking at her, which led to her blushing and she quickly turned her head away from me, I also felt my cheeks heat up as well…I mean I didn't even though this woman and yet I was attracted to her…

When I saw the gates that led to the town, I stopped and thus my company stopped as well and the woman glared at me "what will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?"

I smirked at her comment and responded "hah! You'll be free to go once we prove that you're no enemy of Ylisse." She looked at me rather calmer before asking"Is that where we are? Ylisse?"

Frederick laughed at her comment sarcastically before giving her a questionable look (in my opinion) "You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actress. She plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

I glanced sharply at my friend, "Frederick, please. This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, known as the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

Lissa became a little annoyed at my statement since she cross her arms "I am _not_ delicate! …Hmph!" She then huffed and shook her head in disbelief "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

The woman seemed confused slightly again before asking me in an innocent tone "Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armor?" I laughed at her innocence and confusion "Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

Frederick stood tall and proud as a reaction to the comment I gave "A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an proper level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

The woman nodded her head and spoke "I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is Asuna …I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved." I glanced at the woman, now revealed to be called Asuna, with curiousity " Asuna? Is that foreign? …Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're alomst to town. Once we—"

Lissa suddenly screamed in shock as she noticed the gates open "Chrom, look! The town!"

Frederick, Asuna and I all turn to face what Lissa's pointing at. The town…is on fire and it seems to be spreading fast! I grit my teeth in anger "Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

Frederick looked at Asuna and then back to me "What about her?" I look at him seriously before answering "unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!" Frederick bowed and then answered "Aptly put, milord."

Lissa was already running ahead of us before yelling at us "Chrom, Frederick! Let's get going already!" At this Frederick and I ran after Lissa, leaving Asuna standing there alone.

But deep in heart, I knew that Asuna would (hopefully) run after us to help us.

_**(No one's P.O.V)**_

_**Town's main hall, Southtown**_

The brigand leader, Garrick laughed as he comrades plundered the town "Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?"

A young maiden tried to run away from the brigand and screamed out "S-Stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!"

As if on cue, Chrom, Lissa and Frederick appear on near the center of the town. Lissa cried out when she saw the young maiden in the hands of Garrick "Chrom, we have to stop them!"

Chrom nodded his head in agreement and said "Don't worry—after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…"

Suddenly, Asuna appeared running up to the shepherds with great haste before halting beside Chrom and she shouted "wait!" Chrom turned to Asuna with shock and asked/ questioned her " _Avatar_! You followed us! Why?"

Asuna looked at him with a serious expression "l…I am not quite certain myself, but that doesn't really matter now! I am also armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me."

Chrom nodded in agreement and placed a hand on Asuna's shoulder and said "of course—strength in numbers. Just stay close!" Frederick also nodded before speaking to Asuna "remember, Asuna, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed."

**Battle: Chrom (100/100), Lissa (100/100), Frederick (100/100) & Asuna (100/100) vs. Garrick (100/100), Brigand 1 (100/100), Brigand 2 (100/100) & Brigand 3 (100/100) **

**Phase 1:**

**Chrom**: So, Asuna, I see you wear a sword. Is it— Wait, is that a tome? …You know magic?

**Asuna**: I…believe so? I suppose I should check.

**Chrom**: You "believe so"? Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being…

**Asuna**: No, I can control it. I'm sure. Now, how did this work again? Ah, yes…

**Lissa**: We'll see who's delicate! I may not be able to attack like Chrom, but when you get injured? I'LL be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trusty staff! You just tell me where to go, Asuna!

Asuna attacks Brigand 1 and knocks him out but is inflicted with 20 damage as recoil. Chrom proceeds to attack Brigand 2 with Frederick and they defeat him, no damage is inflicted on either of them. Lissa heals Asuna to regain her full strength.

End Phase

**Chrom (100/100), Lissa (100/100), Frederick (100/100) & Asuna (100/100) vs. Garrick (100/100), Brigand 1 (0/100), Brigand 2 (100/100) & Brigand 3 (0/100)**

**Phase 2:**

**Chrom**: Is anyone hurt? It would be foolish to leave a wound untreated.

**Avatar**: Indeed. Timely use of a staff or a vulnerary should prevent the worst.

Garrick moves forward and attacks Lissa, dealing her 85 damage, however he is damaged by Asuna and his health drops by 40. Brigand 2 attacks Frederick but is unsuccessful and defeated by Frederick instead with support from Chrom.

**End Phase**

**Chrom (100/100), Lissa (15/100), Frederick (100/100) & Asuna (100/100) vs. Garrick (60/100), Brigand 1 (0/100), Brigand 2 (0/100) & Brigand 3 (0/100)**

**Phase 3:**

**Chrom**: Still with us, Asuna?

**Asuna**: Hmm… It's strange. Here on the battlefield, I can… Well, I can "see" things.

**Chrom**: See things? Like what?

**Asuna**: The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle… I must have studied this somewhere.

**Chrom**: So, you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?

**Asuna**: Yes, it would seem so. And perhaps more, if I apply myself…

Chrom moves towards Asuna and supports her as they engage Garrick.

**Garrick**: Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter! \

Asuna deals Garrick 30 damage but is hit by Garricks axe and is thus dealt 60 damage but Chrom manages to attack Garrick as well and Garrick is defeated.

**Garrick**: Bwaaargh!

**End Battle**

_**(No one's P.O.V)**_

_**Town's main hall, Southtown**_

Asuna breathed a sigh of relief before speaking "Well, that's the end of that" to which the Shepherds nodded their heads in agreement before Lissa spoke up "Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Asuna! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

Chrom smiled at Asuna "You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Frederick nodded at Lissa and then turned his attention to Asuna "Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

Asuna bowed to Frederick and answered honestly "I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know."

Chrom placed his hands on Asuna's shoulders "You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." Frederick was taken aback by Chroms actions and comment "And your mind, milord? Will you now heed its council as well?"

Chrom huffed in annoyance before giving Frederick a sharp look "Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Asuna talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe her story, odd as it might be."

Asuna blushed bright red at Chrom's comment "Th-thank you, Chrom." Chrom smiled happily at Asuna and held out his hand "So how about it? Will you join us, Asuna?"

Asuna stared at Chrom's for a few moments, she had no family to return to and she felt like something was drawing her to except Chrom's offer. So she took his hand and said "I would be honored."

Frederick then spoke up after realizing something "Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent." Asuna seemed confused at Frederick's realization "Plegian? What's that?"

Chrom's hand became a fist as he angrily spoke "Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war." Asuna nodded in understanding and noticed Lissa weeping " and it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent and totally helpless..."

Frederick placed a hand on Lissa's shoulder "they do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment." Lissa wiped the tears from her face and she put on a brave face "I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this."

A villager ran up to the company with gratitude dancing in his eyes "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

Frederick simply responded to the villager with "a most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." Meanwhile, Lissa was already listing of her demands for the evening "dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

Frederick laughed at Lissa's reaction "when night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?"

Lissa glared at Frederick and huffed " Frederick? Sometimes I hate you."

Asuna stared in amusement at the pair that was Lissa and Frederick "You've quite the stern lieutenant there." Lissa laughed "yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Chrom was laughing as well "Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Asuna smiled and whispered to Chrom "Duly noted."

Frederick glared at the trio *Ahem* "You do realize I AM still present?"

Chrom simply smiled at the lieutenant "Oh, we realize." Asuna and Lissa started laughing more and more much to Fredericks annoyance which caused him to roll his eyes and hit Chrom in the back of his head "milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?"

Asuna couldn't stop laughing as she saw Chrom rub his head and then he turned to her "all right, all right. Ready to go, Asuna? The capital isn't far.

_**(Shin's P.O.V)**_

_**Mountain Top, Overlooking Ylisse**_

"Finally, we made it to Ylisse" I said as we overlooked the kingdom. The members of my company also looked at the sight before us as we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good lord" Siegrain said as he got of his horse and started setting up camp "Are you sure we can find your sister in this place?" he continued and looked at me with concerned eyes. I only shrugged my shoulders and he rolled his eyes but was smiling.

Gajeel was already eating the iron we had lying around and said "If we don't find her here…then that leaves a lot of options that she's probably been caught by 'you-know-who' right Shay?"

Shay looked up from his book and simply nodded his head and glanced at the person next to him that was the last member of our company, Kristoff who was practicing his ice and water magic on a nearby rock formation before getting bored and destroying it and then getting punched by Shay to pay attention to the conservation the five men where having. He then ran up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and said "don't worry Shin, we'll find her!"

I nodded my head "I hope so" he then went to the others as I got out my locket and opened it and stared at the picture of my sister with tears streaming down my face. "I will find you…" I whispered

"Asuna…"

**And there's the first proper chapter everyone! Hope you enjoyed!**

**This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


	3. Ch2: Unwelcome Change

**Second Chapter YAY!**

**Lissa: You seem really happy Mockingjay 3.75**

**Yeah well I got some good advice from ****Gunlord500 ****and thus I have decided to change it to third person instead of character P.O.V (most of the time…some will need to be, especially Shin's parts). So thank you ****Gunlord500**** for your help **

**Lissa: Shall we start the chapter**

**Yep…Shin disclaimer!**

**Shin: Mockingjay 3.75 does not own Fire Emblem Awakening, she only owns her OC's!**

**On with the chapter…**

"_A chaotic night in the woods brings tremors and terrors, but two masked swordsmen named Marth and Masquerade come to the rescue."_

**Chapter 2: Unwelcome Change**

_**Woods, near Ylisstol**_

"I told you – it's getting dark already!" Lissa complained as she walked on her swore feet much to Asuna's and Chrom's amusement and Frederick's slight annoyance as the company of four continued on their journey to Ylisstol. Lissa's face scrunched up when she noticed all the nightlife coming out (especially the bugs) "Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when—Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

Chrom made a small laugh as he saw his sister cough as a fly entered her mouth and patted her on her head "Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?" She looked at me sharply and said "Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

Asuna smiled at placed an arm around Lissa, "we should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving" she said as the others heard her stomach growl. Frederick nodded slightly "Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

_**One hour later,**_

The company sat around the warm, roaring fire as it helped light up the dark woods that surround them and gave peace to their eventful evening as they enjoyed their rather…interesting meal.

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious! ...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in." Chrom said as he urged his sister to eat her meat but seemed uninterested or just simply disgusted by the thought "pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Asuna? Asuna?"

Lissa looked at Asuna only to notice that she was quite content with the bear meat and wasn't really paying attention to the conversation she was having and Lissa sighed "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days..." trying to imagine what it was like for Asuna.

Chrom simply responded to his younger sister with "just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat" this made his sister glare at him and respond with "since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!" The older sibling only responded with a shaking of his head and was about to answer back before Frederick intervened "every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy."

The young girl then smirked at the Lieutenant with mischievous eyes and asked a 'devilish' question "Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" This got the attention of both Chrom and Asuna looked at each other and smirked, whilst Frederick tried to piece together a decent response for his questioning comrade "Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite" which made Lissa roll her eyes in response "yeah right, Frederick!"

Chrom started laughing as his Lieutenant blushed and noticed that Asuna had fallen asleep next to him and Chrom smiled at her before speaking "Lissa and Frederick, if you're done with your 'fantastic' conversation/debate/argument, we should all get some sleep." Both Frederick and Lissa stopped their squabble and nodded at Chrom before settling on the ground to get some sleep, however Chrom took once last glance at Asuna, who was sleeping gracefully and peacefully beside him, before he could lie on the ground and closed his eyes so he could attempt to enter the world of dreams.

_**Midnight,**_

Chrom paced around the campsite that he and his company had set up. Try as he might (and he did for several long hours), he wasn't able to get to sleep even though everyone else could easily slip away from the harsh reality that they were living in. Suddenly an ice cold chill travelled through the woods and the air before reaching Chrom's ears "…huh?" he muttered whilst a shiver ran down his spine.

His sister soon stood up and walked next to her brother, she yawned before sleepily asking her brother "What's wrong, Big Brother?"

Chrom looked down at Lissa and shook his head "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but... Something is amiss..." he said with slight worry edging his voice. Lissa looked at him with frightened eyes and shakily whispered "Define 'something'." The swordsman looked at his little sister and said "I'm not sure... I think I'll have a look around."

He began walking away before Lissa grabbed his hand and said "not alone, you won't! I'm coming too." Chrom chuckled under his breath "heh. Thanks, Lissa." The pair then walked off into the forest, leaving Asuna and Frederick asleep…unaware that a figure with a black mask loomed over them.

After a few minutes of searching, Lissa and Chrom stopped for a few moments to catch their breaths as both noticed something "It sure is dark…and quiet" Lissa said as she looked around at their surroundings and then asked "where did the birds go?"

Chrom looked towards the sky "something is wrong here..." he said before turning to his sister "we should get going Lissa" he continued before turning to leave. Suddenly the earth began to shake roughly and the pair struggled to remain on their feet, "aaah! Chrom!" Lissa yelled out to which Chrom pulled her close to him "gods, what— Agh! What is this madness?! Lissa, stay close to me!"

He then turned his head towards the north and witnessed as the deeper parts of the woods that they had been headed towards were collapsing and whispered to his sister "Lissa, run." Lissa looked up at Chrom with confusion "what are you talking about?" she asked before she was gently pushed away from him and he gave her a look that worried her and Chrom yelled out "I mean it! Go!"

Lissa nodded and started running away and Chrom followed soon after, but not before noticing the ground was cracking as if it was under some sort of strain before completely separating as an eruption of lava burst out, and set out fiery meteorites towards the siblings as they ran away from the burning woods that surrounded them. Lissa managed to move agilely as the meteorites shot down around the duo; Chrom saw an escape and called out to his sister "hey! This way!" and she nodded before running after him and then jumped off a cliff that helped escape from the fire that was threatening to injure, interfere or kill the siblings.

Both stopped for a minute, so they could have a small break, but Lissa noticed something in the dark night sky and asked her brother "Chrom, what IS that?!" Chrom glanced at the sky to see what Lissa was talking about and appear shocked when he saw a giant symbol that then shined with a bright light before became some sought of portal that started sending out some sort of creature, which resembled humans or human soldiers to be exact but they had a demonic aura surrounding them and Chrom then realized that they weren't exactly human…they were undead!

The undead soldiers started towards the pair with a quick pace, "Lissa. You'd better stand back" Chrom told his sister who backed away from her older brother. One of the creatures attacked Chrom, but he managed to cut it and send it to the ground, however it got back up and attacked him once more, but Chrom managed to attack it again and this time killed it. However he heard a scream and saw that it was Lissa who was getting dangerously close to getting attacked (and therefore killed) by one of the other undead creatures.

"Lissa!" Chrom screamed as he ran towards his sister, but he knew that was going to make it. Lissa's eyes widened as she saw the undead soldier lift his axe and strike her down, but suddenly a masked figure appeared out of the portal and defended Lissa from the attack with their sword. Chrom stopped for a few moments, not noticing the undead soldier that was charging at him but was saved by another stranger who stabbed the soldier through the head and neck with his sword. Chrom looked at the stranger who saved him before the masked stranger, who had saved his sister, called out "help!"

Chrom snapped back to his senses "…right!" He charged at the creature, which was still trying to attack and murder his sister, with his sword drawn and attacked the soldier, who turned around when it noticed Chrom, and didn't see the masked stranger drawn their sword either and both finished the creature by slicing it clean in half. Lissa breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that her major threat had been silenced and saw both strangers sheath their blades as Chrom looked sharply at both of them before saying "...Quite an entrance, both of you. What are your names?"

**Battle: Chrom (100/100), Lissa (100/100), Frederick (100/100) & Asuna (100/100) vs. Risen Chief (100/100), Risen 1 (100/100), Risen 2 (100/100), Risen 3 (100/100), Risen 4 (100/100), Risen 5 (100/100), Risen 6 (100/100), Risen 7 (100/100) & Risen 8 (100/100).**

**Phase 1: **

**Frederick:** Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?

**Lissa:** Frederick! Asuna!

**Asuna:** Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?

**Chrom:** They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that.

**Frederick:** No one is injured, then? Thank the gods...

**Lissa:** Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be... Hey, where did he go? And there was also another man who saved Chrom as well!

**Frederick:** We can worry about them later, AFTER we put these...things...to the blade. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy.

**Chrom:** Right.

Chrom moves forward and attacks Risen 3 and manages to completely defeat him and takes no damage. Asuna is the second to move forward and notices something:

**Asuna:** Hmm? Are those...

**Frederick:** Abandoned forts, yes.

**Asuna:** Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible. No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle.

She then takes sanctuary in one of the abandoned forts and attacks Risen 1 and also defeats him without suffering any damage. Frederick and Lissa move forward and defeat Risen 6, but Frederick suffers 30 damage. Lissa then heals Frederick and he recovers 20 health.

**End Phase**

**Chrom (100/100), Lissa (100/100), Frederick (90/100) & Asuna (100/100) vs. Risen Chief (100/100), Risen 1 (0/100), Risen 2 (100/100), Risen 3 (0/100), Risen 4 (100/100), Risen 5 (100/100), Risen 6 (0/100), Risen 7 (100/100) & Risen 8 (100/100).**

**Phase 2:**

_(Sully appears)_

**Sully:** Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming! ...Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em. All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your—

_(Virion appears)_

**Virion:** Hold, milady!

**Sully:** Muh?

**Virion:** Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love.

**Sully:** ...The hell are you?!

**Virion:** Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are—it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi—

**Sully:** Sorry, Ruffles—no time for this. Onward!

_(Sully leaves)_

**Virion:** Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!

_(Sully reenters)_

**Sully:** I'm Sully. ...And I'm a Shepherd.

**Sully:** "Sully"! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?

**Sully:** Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face—that's the punch line.

**Virion:** I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a—

**Sully:** How's THIS for an answer?! _(Screen shakes)_

**Virion:** OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they... P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose...

**Sully:** *Sigh* Fine... Anything to shut you up. ...What? Stop staring at me like that!

**Virion:** Goddesses and gentlemen, might I have your attention? I, as it happens, am an archer! ...The archest of archers, in fact. As such, I attack most effectively from a distance. So kindly keep me one step away from peril, if you would!

***Virion and Sully enter battle***

Risen 2 engages battle with Frederick who is dealt no damage, but the Risen 2 is defeated. Sully (who is supported by Virion) is attacked by Risen 8 and 40 damage is subtracted from her health, but Virion manages to attack Risen 8 and it dies. Chrom then moves towards Asuna and supports her as she takes on Risen 7, without suffering any damage but both Risen 7 & 5 are taken out by Chrom and Asuna.

**End Phase**

**Chrom (100/100), Lissa (100/100), Frederick (90/100), Asuna (100/100), Sully (60/100) & Virion (100/100) vs. Risen Lord (100/100), Risen 1 (0/100), Risen 2 (0/100), Risen 3 (0/100), Risen 4 (100/100), Risen 5 (0/100), Risen 6 (0/100), Risen 7 (0/100) & Risen 8 (0/100).**

**Phase 3:**

Frederick, Lissa, Sully and Virion attack the last Risen soldier and defeat him, but Frederick and Virion take 34 damage separately, whilst Asuna and Chrom engage the Risen Chief:

**Risen Chief:** Ryaaargh!

Asuna and Chrom manage to kill the Risen Chief due to Asuna and Chrom's joint special attack that kills the Risen Chief, though Chrom takes 33 points of damage as a result.

**Risen Chief:** Nnh...aaagh...

**End Battle**

_**Woods, near Ylisstol, after battle:**_

Frederick took a quick breathe as he surveyed the surroundings from where the company now stood with the strangers that had saved two of their companies companions "It seems all the creatures are vanquished. Both of these strangers took care of the other creatures that appeared."

The stranger with the mask was quite and looked away from the company, whilst the second one (who also wore a mask) was looking intently at Asuna, who seemed to not notice the intenseness of the stare the second stranger was giving, with some sort of familiarity. Lissa then walked up to the first stranger and said "Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave." The first stranger nodded their head whilst Chrom walked up to the stranger as well and said "you saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

The stranger turned their head towards Chrom and merely stated "you may call me Marth" which seemed to confuse Chrom slightly "Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword? He asked with curiosity. Marth shook his head "I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." He told Chrom before running away from the company. Lissa seemed worried "Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" she said when she noticed that Marth had run off. Asuna huffed under her breath "not much for conversation, is he?" before she turned her head towards the other masked stranger.

"And may I ask stranger…" Asuna asked to the remaining stranger, who nodded his head to gesture her to continue "…um, why did you save Chrom when you don't know him…not that I'm ungrateful or anything but…why?" she questioned the stranger who started to laugh. "Is something funny stranger?" Chrom asked sharply, not seeing why his life was a laughing matter, the stranger then turned to Chrom with a smirk "first, it's not 'stranger', the names Masquerade. And the only reason I gave a fuck enough to save your sorry ass is because she (he points at Asuna) is with you. Trust me, I don't give a crap about your blessed life so piss off and next time we meet…I'll happily do what those creatures attempted to do." Masquerade then disappeared in a flash of light as Chrom and the others covered their eyes from the brightness of the light.

"What the hell was wrong with that guy" Asuna said annoyingly as she took a look at Chrom, who appeared shocked from what Masquerade had said to him, but he shook it off, "it doesn't make any difference what he thinks of me" he then smiled softly at Asuna, who blushed slightly, "I already have people who care about me anyway" he finished with a grin.

Frederick then said "It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear both their names again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste.

Lissa whistled under her breath "you have no idea how good it feels, to hear you say that Frederick!" The company then left the forest clearing they had fought in and started back on their journey to Ylisstol, none of them noticing the small gem that was left on the floor where Masquerade had been standing.

_**Abandoned cottage, outside Ylisstol:**_

Siegrain paced furiously as he waited for that idiot Shin to come back after being away for a whole night. The rest of the company, were restless as they waited for leader to come back from whatever he had gotten himself into. Gajeel had offered to go 'looking' for him, but Siegrain knew that meant find Shin, then fight him, and then bring his broken body back to the cottage they were staying in for the night. Suddenly the door creaked opened and in came Shin, in full armor with a mask in his hands that all too familiar to Siegrain. Shin looked up from the floor and saw the angered faces of Siegrain and Gajeel and sighed before saying "I know you guys are mad at me…but I needed to do this…I needed to see her again" Siegrain grabbed Shin by the shoulders and glared at him before saying "Why did you do it alone…Shin! You swore to Asuna you would never wear that mask ever again…you swore to all of us that you would never wear it again as well Shin!"

Gajeel grunted before leaving to get his stuff ready for the horse ride to the Royal Palace. Kristoff then took Shin away from Siegrain and gave him a look that read 'not the time man' which Siegrain responded to by nodding and walking towards his brother, Shay who was still reading his novel quietly before looking up at Siegrain and saying "you were a bit harsh, but you weren't doing anything wrong Siegrain…" after this Siegrain smiled slightly and Shay also smiled before both walked away to get their things ready for the trip as well.

**I am on a roll!**

**Lissa: Great…does that mean…what I think it means.**

**Yes more updates quickly!**

**Siegrain: I hope Shin's fangirls don't kill me…**

**Shay: Are we appearing more regularly now?**

**Yes…you will be appearing more likely…especially next chapter!**

**Shay: great….**

**Anyway that was the second chapter and I hope you enjoyed!**

**This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


End file.
